From Hero to Child
by kiddi
Summary: This is my go at returning a young, battle worn Link, to a time of innocence and friendship. Can Link let go of his inner demons and open up again, or have the many challenges he faced taken away his ability to live a care free life.
1. Fallen Hero

Author Note: Wow here I am working on Naruto Rhymes and this idea hits me so hard I just need to put some of it down. I do hope you guys enjoy this little bit, I may choose to lengthen it.

Chapter One: A Hero's Fall

Tired. That was the summation of everything I felt. I just felt so tired. My arms were heavy, even though they were wrapped around Epona. My body could no longer hold itself up; I had to really entirely on the strength of my friend at this point. Friend? Yes that isn't a mistake, Epona is my friend, she is always there for me on these journeys.

This is not the first time I have felt like this. Actually I can barely remember a time where I didn't feel like this. There were memories of not that long ago, a forest, friends, laughter… They were only memories. Three years, he had left the forest three years ago and entered the field of battle. Armies… Creatures of darkness and hatred, brought about by a mad man's lust for power.

I had won… I had won but that didn't matter. There was always another evil to fight. There was more to fight and I had to answer the call. I'm a hero… I want to laugh at that statement so badly right now. Hero? Me? No, I am not a hero, I don't want to be a hero. I want my friends back. I want to sleep.

Tired… Blackness is closing in around the edges of my vision now. It would be so easy to just go to sleep. Nothing mattered at this point. Not the old scares, not the constant bite of pain, not the bandages under his tunic turning red. Wait… the last one seems important but I can't remember why.

"Link."

A voice, am I being called on again… No this sounded different. It was not the call for a hero, this voice was filled with worry.

"Link!"

The voice was louder, and much closer… No, only louder, it was this close before. It sounded like it was right next to him but the only ones here were him and Epona.

"Link stay awake!"

There was no confusion now. It was coming from Epona. She could talk? That was news to him. I knew she was a smart horse but to gain the ability to talk… Ah, this is a dream… but you don't feel pain in a dream so I guess… "Sorry Epona, but I guess I will be leaving you alone again." A self depreciating laugh echoes in the woods as I say that, "I guess I am a pretty bad friend now that I think about it. All those times I made you wait in scary places while I went off to die."

"Link don't talk like that. You're a good person and a good friend. Now I need you to be a really good friend and stay awake."

She sounds panicked, I think I know why but I can't grasp it anymore. At least the pain is going away, I can feel all the aches numbing as we go on. Wait there was something important about that to… Oh well, too late now. My thoughts trailed off as the blackness consumed me. Though I could still hear Epona's frantic shouts.

"Link? Link! LINK!"

Yeah, I'm a bad friend.

[Break]

Princess Celestia was walking through the Ever Free Forest. Many Ponies viewed the place as unnatural. That is where they were wrong. The problem was the forest was natural and very, very old. The forest existed even when she was a filly and that was a few millennia ago. The white Alicorn was not here on a stroll though. She had felt a disturbance, something that said she was needed here. It was not the first time she felt something like this. She had learned long ago that this was sign that should not be ignored.

"LINK!"

_Ah and there is why this feeling should not be ignored._ Celestia thought to herself as she rushed towards the voices in question. The urgency she heard in that call was one she had heard many times before. She heard the voice again as she grew closer to the source.

"Link, Please wake up? You're not supposed to die. You can't die!"

Celestia put more strength into her legs and as she could see the cause of the cries. A young, earth pony yelling at a creature on her back trying to wake it. She was soon close enough for the pony to take notice.

The pony finally took notice of her approach. "Who are you?" The filly demanded of the Princess.

Princess Celestia was surprised. This foal didn't know of her, and that strange creature, just what was going on. "I am Celestia. Do not be afraid, I am here to help you." She told the filly.

She drew closer and a new scent was in the air… Blood. Looking at the creature riding the filly she saw bits of red beginning to stain the fabric of his cloths. There was little time to lose. The Celestia's horn lit up with a painfully bright glow and with a crack the forest was empty once more.

They reappeared within the castle grounds of Canterlot, the Guards snapping to attention upon the Princess' arrival. Celestia's magic enveloped the small creature, lifting it into the air as she began walking forward. "Tell the healers to meet me in the first guest room of the east wing now." Celestia commanded in a clipped tone. One of the guards ran off to do as ordered and the other opened the doors for the Princess to go through.

The young filly following behind her with like a lost puppy. She kept taking brief glances at her surroundings but her eyes never strayed from her friend for long. She started when Celestia asked her a question.

"Your name child, what is your name?" Celestia asked again.

"E-Epona." The filly stuttered.

Soon they entered a room with a bed and several other ponies joined them. Each one wore a white outfit and had a horn. More magic enveloped the unconscious creature and began striping him of his cloths. The ineffective bandages came next and thus began the true work. Cleaning the many cuts and stitching them closed. Setting broken ribs right. Bandaging the creature properly so that he could heal properly.

"Is he okay? Is Link going to be alright?" Epona asked obviously worried over the wellbeing of her friend.

"Do not worry child, he just need rest now." Celestia told her while draping a wing over the worried filly. "But how did he get so injured in the first place? It looked like her fought a war." She questioned the filly.

"He, he did." Epona whispered. "He is always fighting, always protecting, and always doing it alone." Tears fell down her muzzle as she spoke. "He always has to save people. No matter what he feels like he has to save them and he always comes back injured. I-I want him to stop. He is my friend and if he keeps doing this then he'll, he'll…" She pressed he face into the Princess' side as she sobbed.

Princess Celestia looked over the half naked form in front of her as she considered the little pony's words. There was no fur to obstruct the sight of these marks she could see. Scares, several scares. Little lines, obviously cuts, dotted his arms. Patches of warped flesh, burns, on his shoulder. Larger and more ragged lines that peaked out from the bandages. Claws or from some weapon.

She continued to let Epona seek comfort from her while she considered the situation. _Why is this creature here? Why was I brought to him? To save him yes but what else?_ Celestia weighed these thoughts as she began planning her next action. Looking down to the filly, Epona, she considered what would be best for the moment.

"Well, you two can rest here for as long as you need to." Celestia told the filly. _And perhaps longer._ She thought to herself. This Link sounded like a hero, but from what she could see he clearly didn't know how to take care of himself, or didn't care anymore.

[Break]

I am honestly not sure where I am going to take this. I just got the idea and I really wanted to write it. I May make more or not I am just not sure. I could easily turn this into multi chapters… I will probably add another chapter to this in a couple of weeks. Until then feedback is appreciated. Don't expect epic battles or anything Like that though. This is more geared towards Link behaving like a kid again, hence the Title.


	2. Waking to a Change

Disclaimer: Do you seriously thin I own either of these?

Note: I have decided to keep most of the chapters for this series short. Roughly a thousand words each just because it is easier to write that way. It also helps that the story feels more right to me when delivered in snippets. As always please rate and review. [wait, fanfiction doesn't have ratings… damn]

Chapter 2: Waking to a Change

Blackness. Not the uncomfortable blackness that invaded my body when I was close to death. No this was strangely warm. Light invaded my vision as I tried to open my eyes. Everything was hazy and too bright so my eyes closed soon after the attempt.

I notice that the pain I was in yesterday in lower, duller. I feel silken fabric brush against my bear skin, and the fluff of a mattress underneath me. Epona must have gotten me to a town, this isn't the first time the little filly had managed to transport me to a doctor and chances are it wouldn't be the last.

I try once more to open my eyes and meet with success. Things are still fuzzy but now I can make out shapes now. I looked around the room to get a feel for my surroundings. Stone walls surrounded me. They were light in color… A castle perhaps. Turning my head I lose interest in everything else about the room as I spied a platinum mane. Epona is in the room with me, head resting on the bed as she sleeps. But she looks different. Her head is larger, more rounded, and her muzzle smaller.

"E-Epona?" I managed to ask before I broke out in coughs. My throat was dry as the desert sands. A glass of water was pressed into my hands. It was emptied in short notice and my throat felt marginally better. Looking up I noticed another horse? Pony? Another was in the room with me and Epona but this one had a horn.

"It is good to see you awake but do take it easy. You had extensive injuries and are lucky that none of them got infected. I am Healer Bright Night." The pony said. It had a feminine voice so Link assumed it was a girl. She was a dark shade of blue with a white mane and tail.

I gave her a nod and mumbled out a small thank you. A rustle brought my attention back to Epona. Her eyes fluttered open, they were larger than I remember, and honed in on me.

"Link, you're awake! H I was so worried I knew that you were hurt but we were so far from town. I was afraid you weren't going to make it this time." The filly babbled out, eyes glistening with tears as she recalled the state I was in.

I stared at her unsure what to do. Sure this wasn't the strangest thing to happen to me. Farore knew I had been in stranger in Termina. But that was not the cause of this hesitance. No the cause was Epona was crying over him. Guilt stird in me as tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." I said suddenly. Not sure of anything else but I knew I was the cause of her tears.

Epona gave me a surprised look, before she leaned forward and wrapped me in hug. "You silly boy, you don't need to apologize. Just try not to get hurt so badly." She scolded me.

It was odd, but I leaned into the embrace. It had been almost two years since I last had a hug. It… it was nice.

[Break]

Celestia sighed as she watched the child in the infirmary through the scrying mirror. He was very awkward about physical contact. Something she had seen pop up in a few of her knights when they went on solo campaigns. Why a child as young as this was suffering from such symptoms she didn't want to guess. She had a fair idea as it was.

One did not rule for a few millennia and still believed that the world was sunshine and rainbows. No, she knew the world was far from a perfect place. It was a struggle just to keep Equestria as peaceful as it was. A warm breeze blew past her carrying the sweet sent of the castle flowers to her. She turned and trotted back into the throne room. The question as it was now was what to do with the boy.

She couldn't very well let him leave, not until his injuries were healed at the very least. The next reason she didn't want him to go was what the young mare told her about him. The boy fancied himself a protector. That was all well and good but apparently he was biting off more than he could chew. Given the scars she had seen on is body she was certain this wasn't the first time he had done such either.

The final reason was the same reason Celestia protected her ponies so fiercely. He was a child, and as of last night he became a child under her care. Celestia would admit she had a bit of a mothering complex, given her age this should not be too surprising. You could have lived a full life and be on your death bed and that would barely be a fraction of Celestia's life span.

"Princess Celestia!" A small voice squeaked out.

Celestia's attention snapped back to reality as she looked for the source. There infront of her was her student, Twilight Sparkle; a prodigious foal who earned her attention at the age of seven with an impressive display of magic. She was looking up at her teacher with a grin that could light up the sun.

"I did it!" The little filly cried out in triumph.

Celestia lifted a delicate brow and look at her students latest assignment. A small ball was floating off the ground, not an impressive display because most unicorns have a talent with levitation. No what made this impressive was that Twilight was no longer providing power for the spell. An advance form of levitation that involved binding magic into the object. Something that normally only adult unicorns had the power for.

Smiling at her students handy work Celestia felt a bit of pride that the young filly just beat out the advanced class at the school she funded. "Very good Twilight, but you forgot something very important." Celestia told the filly, noticing a large problem with the results of the spell.

"W-what?! What did I do wrong? I thought I had all the calculations right." The little filly was on the verge of tears at the mere thought that she let down her teacher.

Celestia pointed a level hoof at Twilights face, then gently moved it forward and poked the dark ring under the purple filly's eyes. "You forgot to sleep last night. You stayed up all night trying to get the spell right just to impress me right." It was a statement, not a question. Celestia's tone was motherly even though she was scolding her foolish student. Twilight had a tendency to forget about herself in her studies. "While I applaud your dedication you need to take better care of yourself. Being tired while casting magic can have dire consequences due to the risk of a miss-cast. No go back to your room and prepare for bed, I will be in to check on you in a few minutes."

Twilight nodded before shuffling off to her room with a forlorn look on her face. When she was sure the filly was out of earshot Celestia released another sigh. She worried about the filly. The little unicorn was dedicated to her studies and it showed, not only in her ability with magic, but in the lack of friends as well. She would have to do something to change that.

Her thoughts drifted back to the child, Link, another one who didn't know how to care for themselves properly. Maybe she should introduce him to Twilight. If nothing else it would be easier to keep track of both of them and make sure that they weren't ignoring their health.


	3. A Fallen Hero Redone

Due to overwhelming complaints, some just trolls but others actually hitting a nerve I have decided to rewrite the first two chapters of "From Hero to Child."

Once again I do not own MLP or Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Hero's Fall.

Tired. A bone deep exhaustion the permeated every inch of his body. A blond child slumped forward with his arms wrapped around the neck of his horse. He could no longer hold himself up and relied on the filly for support. His cloths, while vibrant green at one point, were now tattered and dulled. There were spots of red nears many of the tears. Red was spreading around the edges of cut on his shoulders.

His breathing was steady, not forced but a rhythm was kept. Black clawed at the edges of his vision as he struggled to keep himself awake. He was not able to guide his mount, but that didn't matter. Epona was a smart girl, she would get him to a town. He just needed to stay awake. Yes, awake…

"Link."

A voice. Where? He had never heard this voice before. It sounded close, but he could not find anyone near him. Only him and Epona. He was so tired. Why was he still awake again? Slowly his eyes drifted closed.

"Link wake up!" The voice cried urgently.

"…nng, who's there?" Link questioned. He was to weak to demand anything at the moment.

"Don't worry Link. I will get you to help soon." The voice reassured.

Link was able to tell who it was now. There was no way to mistake it. The voice was right in his ear, the ear resting against Epona. "Epona?"

"Just stay awake a bit longer Link." Epona said. Trying her best to keep the young boy talking.

"I knew… you were a smart horse… I didn't… Know you could talk." Link spoke in labored breaths. It was getting harder to keep air in as time went on.

"I'm full of surprises. Just like a certain friend of mine." She said while determinedly marching forward. She could see a castle at the edge of the forest. She just needed to keep Link talking until they reached it. Then he would be okay.

"Friend?" Link questioned, "I am not… much of a… friend…" Link finished. A dark chuckle escaped his throat at the thought. "I have… Left you in scary places… and always bring you into danger…"

"But I'm still here." Epona said firmly. She marched forward. She was unwilling to increase her pace for fear of Link tumbling off. "I am still here, and I am still your friend. Now just stay awake, we are almost there."

Silence followed after the request. She felt as Links arms tightened around her neck. "I'll try… but I can't for long… sorry."

Epona's eyes widened slightly before setting in a determined glare at the forest ahead of her. The trees were tall and thick, the ground uneven, fallen logs and slick rock were everywhere. There was no clear path in sight and these were all obstacles that could take her out with just one miss step.

"Then hold on." She said with a note of finality. With that Epona galloped forward, cutting through the forest as water does a canyon. There was no more time for words. Link couldn't afford it. She could hear his now harsh breaths come and go as he clung to her. Epona was focused on the ground ahead, keeping track of the hazards that formed with each new rise. She would not fail her friend.

* * *

Princess Celestia was standing at the edge of Ever Free Forest. Normally at this time she was dealing with commoners, listening to the complaints and problems that had cropped up in Equestria. Instead she had forgone these duties for the sake of being here. She had a feeling that something important was going to happen, but was unclear as to what. All she knew was that she needed to be here.

She was unable to sneak off unnoticed however. Her two personal guards, Cloud Striker and Cyclone, had managed to catch up to here. She shook her head at the thought. _"Of course they could catch up to me. That was one of the reasons I chose them as my personal guards."_ She thought ruefully. They didn't question her on her actions. They merely stayed close to her at all times, ready to fight off any possible attacks.

She turned back to the forest with slightly narrowed eyes. The feeling was strongest at this point, a tugging that did not leave until she arrived here. Princess Celestia didn't understand what the cause of the feeling could be but… she heard hoof beats. There… obscured by the shadows of the forest was a figure. It looked like a pony, but it was closer to her in size.

"Get out of My WAY!" The figure roared. She charged out of the forest at a full gallop headed straight for them.

Celestia motioned for her guard to stand down as she moved to allow the large mare through. The large pony galloped past headed in a straight line for Canterlot. Celestia wondered what would have her so panicked when she noticed the strange creature on the mare's back. This bore looking into. Soon the white coated princess was in the air flying to follow the strange pony.

* * *

"Hang on Link. We're out of the forest now we just need to get to the castle!" Epona shouted back to her charge. She hoped that there would be healers that could help him. She felt moisture growing on her back, it was warm. _"I doubt Link suddenly developed bladder problems. Just how many Injuries does he have this time?"_ She thought to herself.

"You seem to be in a hurry, care to explain why?" A new voice questioned coolly.

Looking back carefully, Epona saw something that almost caused her to trip. _"A flying horse?!"_ She thought surprised before focusing on the road ahead of her. The brilliant white mare flew slightly ahead of Epona before looking back at her.

"Truly you are odd. I have never had anypony ignore me so readily." The white mare told Epona.

Epona grunted. The she spoke in an annoyed tone at the new comer, "Then they obviously weren't very busy. But in case you haven't noticed my friend is about to **die**!" The last bit came as a shout at the strange glowing horse.

The white horse raised a brow at the statement. "Indeed. Then allow us to clear the way." She said in a calm voice. They were fast approaching the gates to the castle town. The white mare looked behind her before barking out orders. "Cloud Striker! Go get the gate open. Cyclone! Go to the castle and gather the healers to the front. Tell them to prepare for a patient who is bleeding heavily."

Two more flying horses flew past Epona. They looked odd but she didn't have time to focus on that. The large white mare flew ahead of her before calling over her shoulder, "Follow Me!"

Epona didn't need to be told twice. She fell in line behind the mare, not lessening her speed as they approached the walls of the city. Soon they were charging through the streets, the residents of the town leaping out of the roads as they closed in. Epona noticed that this town was different from any other she had been in. Horses… No, to small. Ponies were everywhere. But there was not any sign of the two legged species she had grown so used to.

They soon reached the road leading into the Palace proper. The gates were open for them, and Epona could make out a few ponies standing out front waiting for them. _"Must be the healers. I hope they can help Link."_ She soon slowed to a canter before coming to a full stop in front of the other ponies. Link was lifted from her back with some form of magic.

Now came the part she hated most. The feeling of helplessness that filled her heart when all she could do was watch. She watched as the Healers began mending the tattered form in front of them. It was not the first time she had seen Link so bad off. No, during their years together she had even seen him worse than this. But there was no Great Fairy to beg for help. There was no all knowing sage to turn to. She could only hope that he would pull through.

* * *

Epona looked down at the little form of Link. Even in the time that had past he had not grown much. Barely a head taller then when they first met. It seemed that he would be the size of a foal forever. He laid sleeping soundly, covers drawn up to his neck. Link's blonde locks curled down over his eyes. She muzzled them away befor watching him rest in the bed again. It surprised Epona that they would have beds considering that this land was ruled by horses.

"He is going to pull through." A voice announced. The voice belonged to the white mare. The white mare, who was the ruler of this land.

"I know." Epona said softly. "He always pulls through. When he pulls through he then goes out and get hurt again. Then I have to rush him to the nearest town in hopes of healing him again."

The white mare stood silently by, listening.

"He was a hero. He was someone who would go out and fight off monsters and evil mages. He would stop bandits, save towns, save people… But he would never save himself." Her voice cracked, "He would ignore the wounds, ignore the pain, and he would fight. He would fight and fight and fight. He does this because he is no longer a hero. He stopped doing it because it is right. He thinks it is why he exists." She turned to look at the white mare. The white mare that reminded her of some of the Great Fairies. "Did you know he had to save our home when he was just a foal? He could barely know how to walk and he had to stop a monster that was a god!"

Epona took a moment to compose herself. She didn't need to be shouting. "He still has nightmares from the fights he went through at the time. I wanted to do more for him but I was little more than a beast at the time."

"What do you mean?" The Mare questioned her.

"I mean before coming to wherever this land is, I couldn't speak. Horses are not capable of speech but here I am talking away. Finally able to voice all my worries and concerns but what does that matter." Epona griped. Angry at the powers that she would likely lose when they left. Angry that she couldn't have this power back when Link was trapped in the throes of a nightmare. It does not let her comfort him on those nights he cried himself to sleep at the loss of friends.

"I see." The white mare said. After a pause she spoke again, "Well it seems that you could use as much rest as your friend." She told Epona. "Allow me to welcome you to Equestria, belated though it may be. I am Celestia, feel free to stay as long as you need. I may not know of what you two have been through, but I can see that it weighs heavily on you both." The wh—no Celestia said. "If you need anything just call on the guard for the room." With that Celestia turned and left the room.

* * *

This is where I am going to wrap up the New chapter one. The biggest thing that started bugging me after first writing it was of course Epona's size. She was young when Link first met her, probably only a year or two old, and she would be equal to most of the ponies in size. Guess that is why they are all called ponies. But now Link is around thirteen or fourteen, Epona is five or six. At this age she would be a good deal larger than a pony. I am certain she would be considered full grown at this point.

The next is that Things went just a bit to fast in the original chapter one so this feels a bit more complete to me. I cut off at the end instead of continuing because I still want the chapters somewhat short. That and I am getting a head ache. Give me your opinions now, I hope that you find it Improved.


End file.
